


Romeo and Juliet; The Play

by buggiescrush



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiescrush/pseuds/buggiescrush
Summary: Kevin scoffs, "stress over what? not having enough sex dreams about Jughead?" He blurts out as they walk into chemistry class."Kevin!" betty whisper shouts, "keep it down." Betty has been crushing on Jughead since 7th grade. They aren't friends or anything, but ever since the first day of 7th grade when he helped her open her locker, which betty is still thinking about even 4 years later, she just couldn't get him out of her head.or -Betty and Jughead coincidentally both get the lead roles of one of the most known love story; aka another story of kevin being the biggest bughead shipper
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Romeo and Juliet; The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin scoffs, "stress over what? not having enough sex dreams about Jughead?" He blurts out as they walk into chemistry class.
> 
> "Kevin!" betty whisper shouts, "keep it down." Betty has been crushing on Jughead since 7th grade. They aren't friends or anything, but ever since the first day of 7th grade when he helped her open her locker, which betty is still thinking about even 4 years later, she just couldn't get him out of her head.
> 
> or -
> 
> Betty and Jughead coincidentally both get the lead roles of one of the most known love story; aka another story of kevin being the biggest bughead shipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no notes <3 hope you enjoy this story and please give me feedback ily !

"please, betty?" Kevin begs as him and his best friend walk down the hall to their next class.

Betty sighs; Kevin has been grilling her about auditioning for the lead role, Juliet, in this years play he's doing for days. She would love to do it, don't get her wrong; but with her mom _also_ grilling her about her grades and getting into a good college (even though she still has 2 years...) "I'm sorry, Kev. I just can't handle that much stress right now" she keeps telling herself that as an excuse.

Kevin scoffs, "stress over what? not having enough sex dreams about Jughead?" He blurts out as they walk into chemistry class.

"Kevin!" betty whisper shouts, "keep it down." Betty has been crushing on Jughead since 7th grade. They aren't friends or anything, but ever since the first day of 7th grade when he helped her open her locker, which betty is still thinking about even _4 years later_ , she just couldn't get him out of her head. 

He sighs as they sit down next to each other, "Look, at least tell me you'll think about it?" He pleads.

"Fine." is all she says before they start class.

* * *


End file.
